


Not For Your Eyes

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Sirius Black, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sirius comes across a box you’d totally forgotten about.





	Not For Your Eyes

“Gimme that!”

You snatched the wand out of Remus’ hand, aiming at the ugly little vase and muttering a spell, dancing with glee as it shattered into pieces.

“Sirius is gonna kill you”, he warned, watching as you rolled your eyes and squatted in front of the pieces.

“Sirius won’t know anything happened as long as you keep your mouth shut”.

You pointed the wand at the pieces, muttering ‘_Reparo_’ and watching as they magically reformed into a perfectly unharmed vase.

“There-you happy?”

“Mmm…I’d be happier if you came over here”.

You smirked, biting your lip and sauntering over to him, throwing the wand onto the couch beside him and straddling his lap.

“That better?”

“Well…” he trailed off, hands coming to land on your ass, pressing you down onto his hardening length.

You knew it wasn’t wise to do anything in that moment. But a bit of kissing wouldn’t hurt.

Unfortunately, you didn’t get very far, the door to the living room flying open as Sirius stormed in, looking equal parts pissed and disgusted.

“What the bloody hell were these doing in the back of my closet?”

He threw the box down at your feet, the contents spilling onto the floor, your eyes widening as you realized exactly what they were.

“Oh fuck!”

You slid off Remus and fell to your knees, scrambling to collect all the pictures, completely grossed out by the thought that maybe Sirius had seen them. 

“Remus! Help me out!” you hissed, not able to even look at Sirius in that moment.

But Remus just sat there, not exactly concerned with any of it.

“You know…I totally forgot we took those Polaroids”, he commented, leaning down and picking one up, admiring the way you looked, completely naked and on show for him as he snapped picture after picture on that day.

Sirius shuddered, grimacing at the slightest thought of you and anything sexual.

“Shut up”, you muttered, grabbing the picture from his hand and shoving them all into the box, straightening up and clearing your throat.

“Uh-I’m just gonna…get rid of these”.

Sirius moved out of your way, neither of you comfortable, seeing as you saw him as a brother.

A brother who’d just seen pictures of you naked, and with a cock shoved inside you.

As soon as you were out of the room, Sirius turned to glare at Remus, pointing his finger accusingly.

“Did you fuck in my room?”

Remus held his hands up, unable to stop the smirk forming on his face.

“Now, Sirius-let’s calm down”.

Sirius shook his head, walking towards Remus as he now stood and started walking around the table, making sure to keep some distance between himself and Sirius.

“Calm down? You’re lucky I let you date y/n in the first place. But sex? In my bed?”

Remus knew better than to anger Sirius, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Well, it was actually on your floor, on top of your desk, and pressed up against the window”.

Sirius growled, jumping at Remus who quickly moved out of the way, running out of the room and up the stairs, all while Sirius chased him down, screaming bloody murder.


End file.
